Fevered Man Talking
by DebateShortie
Summary: Tony is sick and Abby takes care of him. What does he say and is it just the fever talking? One shot. Fluffy fluff. Tabby. R&R as usual.


"Abby, go take care of Tony."

She nodded. She had known that he was sick and it worried her. She worried everytime he got sick after the plague.

She grabbed her stuff and headed out the door to the garage. She stopped by the pharmacy to pick up a few things she knew he would need and that she also knew he didn't have. She then headed to his apartment and opened the door with the spare key that Gibbs had given her.

She sat her purchases down on his kitchen counter and went to find him. She heard him coughing and followed the sound to his bedroom. She opened the door to find him curled up on his side coughing on a made bed. He was dressed like he had tried to go to work. She made a mental note to Gibbs-slap him when he got better. He never knew what was good for him. He rolled over on his back and saw her. He tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Hush. You'll be ok." Abby whispered soothing words as she handed him the cold medicine and the Gater-Aid to drink with it. He almost willingly took the meds and laid back down on the pillows that she had fluffed for him, making it easier for him to breathe. She gently unbuttoned his shirt and felt the fevered, sweaty skin underneath. He was so hot, and not in a good way. In a very sick, very fevered way. She pressed her hand to his forehead which was hotter than his chest.

His red watery eyes looked into hers as she began to take care of him. She took his wrist in her hand and found his pulse and counted. It was slow and weak but steady. She just worried about him being able to breathe. She gently rolled him onto his stomach and massaged his sore shoulders and back. He groaned slightly as her hands worked away the tension. The medicine began to kick in and he began to feel very sleepy. He turned over to look her again.

"Abbs...I love you." She smiled softly and pressed her lips to his temple. He was so sick and fevered and had no clue what he was saying. But...they say fevered minds tell the truth... She sat there watching him sleep soundlessly.

When he woke back up, she had called Ducky to see him and Ducky had just arrived. Ducky gently looked him over and listened to his vitals.

"Well Anthony, you are quite sick. I do not think it is much more than a common cold. Abigail watch over him and keep his temperature down. A tepid bath will be needed if it gets too high." With that, Ducky turned and left. Tony was in capable hands after all.

Abby kept watch over him. It was a few hours until his temp got too high. She left him for a few seconds to run a lukewarm shower. She went in and helped him to the bathroom and helped him undress and get in the shower. She was glad she thought to bring extra clothes, he couldn't stand by himself and she, too, was soaked.

"Always wanted to do this with you." She glanced up at him. How high had his fever gotten? He was truly delerious now. She was trying not to worry... Too much..

"How about we talk after you get better." She had been in love with him for a while and she couldn't help but admire his form, pale and flushed with fever. She soon got him dressed and back to bed. She took a second to dry off and change. And to think about what he had said. And what she ad said in response. Hopefully he wouldn't remember.

After a few hours his temperature was down and he was slowly feeling better. She kept a vigilate eye on him. The next day his temperature had broke and he wasn't coughing as much. She breathed a sign of relief. It had been a long night and she had gotten very little sleep, but taking care of Tony was worth it.

"Hey Abbs, thanks for taking care of me. Can we talk now?" She smiled at him. At least now he could talk without coughing.

"Sure, about what?"

"That shower we're gonna share." Yep.. he hadn't forgotten. She suddenly became interested in the lunch she was cooking and tried to look casual. It didn't work. After all she had said that they would talk about it...

"Whenever you're ready and as long as nothing hinky happens.." There was a mischevious glint in her eye.

"Now."


End file.
